


Who's That (The Quite As Good As the Original Remix)

by Gray Cardinal (Gray_Cardinal)



Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Pretender
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_Cardinal/pseuds/Gray%20Cardinal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beauty of it is that the Daleks won't be expecting him at all....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's That (The Quite As Good As the Original Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AstroGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroGirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Doctor Who Am I](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8033) by AstroGirl. 



> **Disclaimer:** The Doctor and the multiverse he rode in on belong to the BBC; Jarod was created by Steven Long Mitchell and Craig Van Sickle. Astrogirl is responsible for the ficlet that inspired this one but the present bit of nonsense is entirely mine.

"Who's that?"

Martha pointed at the monitor, which showed a serious-looking young man eating an ice-cream cone and eyeing the TARDIS thoughtfully.

The Doctor emerged from an inner chamber and glanced up at the display.  “I’ve no – wait a moment,” he said, interrupting himself.  “Great merciful heavens.  How very interesting.”

Martha gave the Doctor a curious look.  “You know him?”

“Not exactly,” said the Doctor.  “But I’ve seen a file on him, though he was a great deal younger at the time.”

“Oh? So who is he?”

The Doctor frowned.  “That,” he said, “was the one bit the file didn’t mention.  Not one of UNIT’s brighter moments, that – it was after the Brig had retired, you know – and they got to working with some rather dodgy groups.  Particularly the one they borrowed _him_ from.”

“He doesn’t look dodgy,” Martha said.  “Rather the opposite, actually.”

“Exactly,” said the Doctor.  “That’s what makes him so dangerous.”

At that moment, an even younger man in a UNIT uniform raced up to the man with the ice cream.  “Doctor!  Doctor?”

The stranger looked momentarily startled, but turned at once.  “Yes?  Do you need help?”

The UNIT soldier looked relieved.  “Yes, sir, I’d say we do.  If you’d come with me, sir?”  And he led the stranger rapidly away.

“We’ve got to go after them!” Martha said, reaching for the TARDIS door-lever.  “That officer was looking for you!”

But the Doctor set a hand lightly on her shoulder.  “So he was.  And who’s to say he didn’t find me?”

Martha let out a shocked breath.  “That was you?  Or, well, one of the other yous?”

“Oh, no,” the Doctor said, grinning.  “But that’s the beauty of it, you see.  The Daleks won’t see _him_ coming at all, and that’s exactly why he’ll be able to beat them this time.”

And he reached out to throw the dematerialisation switch.

# # #


End file.
